<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>仓促行事 by SEAtide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158339">仓促行事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide'>SEAtide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band), ぼくらの勇気 | Bokura no Yuuki (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 大和尊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- R-15</p><p>- 未满都市| 新藤大和×泷川尊 </p><p>- 作者的话：</p><p>未满都市2017最高……！</p><p>若即若离的两人。</p><p> </p><p>请注意以下事项。</p><p>①妄想。完全是妄想</p><p>②电视剧的部分记不太清了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>新藤大和/泷川尊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>仓促行事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>■ 仓促行事 ■ （上）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『他们想耍帅时就让他们耍呗』</p><p> </p><p>目送着孩子们奋勇前进的背影，我在脑海中回味着尊刚才说的话。</p><p>不、不如说是在脑海中一直回响才对。</p><p> </p><p>用有点开玩笑的口吻讲述着从前的我的所作所为的尊、简直像是在说「我可什么都没想哦。这是因果报应」一样有意的责备了我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在那地狱般的幕原，我确实有自己一直在乱来的自觉。也有乱来的结果无一例外全都朝着好的方向发展了的自负。</p><p> </p><p>但是，这家伙、20年过去的现在依旧在我身边的这家伙又如何呢。总是乱来、满脑子理想、经常和我发生冲突的这家伙……就像现在目送着重要的学生的我一样，当年目送着我的背影的尊到底在想什么呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「在担心吗？」</p><p> </p><p>「欸」</p><p> </p><p>望着孩子们消失的方向、尊突然开口。</p><p> </p><p>「哎呀，哎呀。我在想啊〜大和君明明都深思熟虑过了、不会现在才开始后悔让那些小鬼去了吧」</p><p> </p><p>这次尊将有了些细纹的眼睛转向了我。嘴角笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>「……不知道。但是、现在也只能拜托高木他们。…剩下的就只有相信了」</p><p> </p><p>这么说着的时候，尊抱起胳膊、垂下头fufu的轻轻笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>「干嘛啊…」</p><p> </p><p>这边正说着正经话呢…。</p><p> </p><p>「不不，大和君还是老样子啊。相信别人不正是你的拿手好戏么」</p><p> </p><p>「…！」</p><p> </p><p>尊抬起头直直地凝视着我。那双眼睛的某处洋溢出令人怀念的力量和狂野的气息。</p><p> </p><p>「既然你说了相信，那我、我们就没有必要再说三道四了。呐？不愧是我们的好队长」</p><p> </p><p>这样说着的尊的眼瞳里似乎没有丝毫不安。</p><p> </p><p>口齿伶俐、能说会道的男人。作为我最得力的帮手，总是在我不安的时候说着「别担心嘛」「你只需要摆出堂堂正正的态度就好了」一直守护着我的后背的男人。</p><p> </p><p>「你……不担心吗」</p><p> </p><p>突然。</p><p> </p><p>说出了那样的话。</p><p> </p><p>尊眼神平静的看着我，什么都没说。</p><p> </p><p>既然如此我也不好再多嘴。</p><p> </p><p>「有什么担心的理由吗」</p><p> </p><p>尊的视线又从我身上移开了。</p><p> </p><p>「和大和君不同，我并不是相信那群小鬼、我只是相信目送他们的大和的觉悟而已」</p><p> </p><p>「哈……」</p><p> </p><p>那算什么。</p><p> </p><p>「是你说让他们耍帅的不是么。不如说这其实是你拥护高木他们的意志的方式吧」</p><p> </p><p>「我只是在默默支持你。毕竟如果大和反对的话我也会反对的吧」</p><p> </p><p>有时候听起来像是不负责任的歪理。但是我知道。比谁都重情义、充满正义感、拼命想要保护他人的尊的本性。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「！？大、大和…君…？那个……」</p><p> </p><p>回过神来，我一只手拿着箱子、另一只空着的手抱紧了尊。从肩膀处传来尊含糊不清的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如此多的羁绊。</p><p> </p><p>被想得如此重要。</p><p> </p><p>如此的、被相信着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『我不希望你死』</p><p> </p><p>『我也不希望你死』</p><p> </p><p>『死也要一起死』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还有比这更强烈的羁绊吗。只要有这家伙陪在身边我就什么都敢做。哪里都能去。甚至能无视对死亡的恐惧、继续前进。</p><p> </p><p>「喂、大和，突然间干嘛。都已经是38岁的老男人了不觉得恶心……」</p><p> </p><p>尊无力地想要甩开我的胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>「我……当站在目送的这一侧时才明白你的心情」</p><p> </p><p>「………」</p><p> </p><p>「因为有你在、我才第一次成为了队长。长久以来……辛苦你了」</p><p> </p><p>环在尊背后的手臂用力、把脸埋进他的脖子里。于是在好闻的香水味的包围下、朦胧间嗅到了尊那令人怀念的味道。</p><p> </p><p>然后尊好像放弃了似的将双手攀上我的背、一下一下轻轻拍着，吐出掺杂着笑意的叹息。</p><p> </p><p>「是啊。能够和你这个任性王子合拍的笨蛋也只有我了，鲁莽地执行我想出来的作战方案，结果出来以后、给了我容身之处也是你。嘛，彼此都是win-win的关系吧。所以………」</p><p> </p><p>滔滔不绝的发言停在了这里。</p><p> </p><p>直到从无线电里听到高木无精打采的「辛苦了」为止、我一直啄吻着眼前的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个吻算什么玩意儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为图书馆的建设中止而引起的骚乱已经过去两个月了。即使反抗了、身为大人的我们每天也都忙碌不已，没能再次见面。于是在今天、终于举行了名为同学会的酒会。</p><p> </p><p>酒会开得很成功。大受欢迎。</p><p> </p><p>我喜欢喝酒，也不讨厌热闹。</p><p> </p><p>只是，让我头疼的是那个原·长毛混蛋。</p><p> </p><p>未满都市的同学会大和自然也会来。不如说他不来就没法开始。我和那家伙在这两个月期间也有事务上的联络。那么为什么本该去拿秋季大衣的手无法动弹呢。</p><p> </p><p>绝对错不了。原因是—————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「尊律师、怎么了？今天不是有同学会吗？」</p><p> </p><p>时间没问题吗？优奈酱一边指着事务所的表一边提醒我。</p><p> </p><p>「不、啊…嗯。是啊。差不多该走了」</p><p> </p><p>「尊律师就算喝过头明天晕头转向的过来也没关系、我会好好照顾您的，所以请放心地屯屯屯吧！」</p><p> </p><p>……不太明白她的意思，但似乎是想快活地送我出门。</p><p> </p><p>「那之后就拜托你了。优奈酱工作结束以后也要准时回家哦。麻烦你锁门了」</p><p> </p><p>是！从身后传来了元气的回答，我抓起红色的薄外套、终于走出了事务所。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「好热……」</p><p> </p><p>虽说夏季已经结束，但现代日本的残暑依然严峻。穿大衣还是太早了点吗。时间上虽然是傍晚，然而日头还是很高。可是脱掉外套又会觉得不甘心，只好把half-up的头发解开来重新绑在一起。</p><p> </p><p>「反正天黑下来就会冷了吧…」</p><p> </p><p>谁也听不到的自言自语。</p><p> </p><p>置身于如此寂静的世界，又想起了那件事。这两个月在脑海中挥之不去的那件事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我被大和亲吻了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这该怎么办。</p><p> </p><p>以上。</p><p> </p><p>不，从他的反应很容易就能看出来那家伙还很在意铃子酱。但是、想起那个时候突然被紧紧抱住然后亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>而且还是男人。</p><p> </p><p>两年后就要迈入初老的男人哦。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后大和对这件事一句话也没说。好像什么都没有发生过一样继续接近我。表情会暴露心情的、大和啊。</p><p> </p><p>那个吻是因为拿性命去赌博时肾上腺素激增而导致的兴奋吗、还是总是瞬间沸点热水器大和君的奇特行为、又或是另有理由呢。不、另有理由是什么鬼？好恶心。</p><p> </p><p>每次想到这里就会生气的结束。根本看不到答案。</p><p> </p><p>总之今天大和也会来。借着酒劲质问也好、试探也好、……为了自己好闭口不言也好…。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我不承认。</p><p> </p><p>我不会承认的。</p><p> </p><p>像女人一样被紧紧地抱住、脸埋在脖子里、到最后连擅自的亲吻都原谅了，所以别说讨厌大和了、就连一丁儿点讨厌大和的感觉都没有。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「高木，差不多别再指明我做家庭访问了」</p><p> </p><p>「因为我跟那个老太婆班主任又不熟，老师您最好说话嘛」</p><p> </p><p>同样坐在沙发上的高木今天没有玩游戏，而是坐在我旁边。手边的可乐代替了键盘。</p><p> </p><p>自那场骚乱以来，他似乎有了自己的想法、也可能是受了什么刺激，出席的天数比以前增加了。不过、也只是增加了而已，毕竟多年养成的偷懒恶习不是轻易就能改掉的，一不注意就会装病缺席。反正最坏的情况就是迟到、一天一天这样持续着。尽管如此，他的眼睛看起来也比以前明亮了许多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「这学期的模拟考试成绩不理想吧。再稍微有点危机感啊」</p><p> </p><p>「学习学习的好烦啊。学习了又能怎么样呢」</p><p> </p><p>「为了扩大自己将来的选择学习是很必要的。我本来是想成为科学家去研究幕原的病毒。但是没有做到。于是我选择了当一名理科教师，所以现在才能在这里和你说话」</p><p> </p><p>「………」</p><p> </p><p>「嘛……实际上成为大人根本不是什么好事。大人的肮脏你已经看得够多了吧」</p><p> </p><p>「唔哈、这话应该对长大以后的我说」</p><p> </p><p>被笑出声的高木带动了情绪，我也不由得露出了笑容。为了掩饰笑意、用食指在高木额头上使劲敲了一下。</p><p> </p><p>好痛〜、没有理夸张地捂着额头的高木，我拿起放在沙发上的包、背在肩上。</p><p> </p><p>「欸、老师要回去了吗？」</p><p> </p><p>「能看到那么元气满满的你我已经满足了。明天有理科，你来吧。要做泥丸子」</p><p> </p><p>「……泥丸子？」</p><p> </p><p>「如果算出沙子和水的黄金比例的话就能做出质量很好的东西。要不要试试制作一座真实的沙城？」</p><p> </p><p>「！我要做！明天我会好好去的」</p><p> </p><p>看到眼睛闪闪发光的高木，我再次觉得继续考虑吸引学生的课程很有必要。而我在两个月前才意识到考虑这些不仅仅是工作、同时还是最大的乐趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再见。在手搭上门把的瞬间、后面又传来声音，说起来、</p><p> </p><p>「老师，我想对那个人道谢」</p><p> </p><p>「那个人…？」</p><p> </p><p>重新转向高木。</p><p> </p><p>「就是那个啦，当时和老师打情骂俏的、关西腔的……长头发大叔」</p><p> </p><p>「………」</p><p> </p><p>「那个人说服了老师、没有浪费我们的勇气、认可了我们，所以想对他说声谢谢………、为什么脸红？」</p><p> </p><p>难道是恋爱了吗？高木一边说着一边揶揄地拍打双颊。我一把拉开门快步走出了房间。决定无视从后面传来的「要体罚的哟〜！」与令人不快的咯咯笑声，向他的父母打过招呼之后就离开了。</p><p> </p><p>所以说小鬼就是！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已经是傍晚了，但是阳光依然很晒。尽管如此我也意识到背上流下来的汗并不是因为热。明明等会儿就是同学会了，我却没有考虑过…。</p><p> </p><p>突然停下了正快速前进的脚步。</p><p> </p><p>「小鬼是我吗……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两个月前，我吻了尊。</p><p> </p><p>和尊说着话、看着尊的时候，不知怎地就忍不住了，紧紧地抱着他、然后无意识的吻了他。那只是像孩子一样纯真的一触既离的吻，但是同时心好像被满足了一般、一股难以言喻的感觉从脚尖穿过颅顶。</p><p> </p><p>那种感觉、对铃子也没有过。那个时候确实感到很舒服。</p><p> </p><p>但是，虽然是自己做出来的事、我却又无法直视它。</p><p> </p><p>对不起啊、亲了你。这怎么说的出口！对方可是那个尊哦！？</p><p> </p><p>日子就这样一天一天过去，然后迎来了今天。未满都市的同学会。那家伙当然也会来。……或者说他不来就没法开始。可是、要以什么样的表情见面才好呢？要自己提出来吗？那个时候的吻啊……之类的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……别开玩笑了。同学会又不是只有我们两个人。就算是我也没有说出口的勇气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『难道是恋爱了吗？』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我怎么知道……」</p><p> </p><p>脸还是红得通透、汗流不止，脚和时间朝着同学会走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「贵一〜给我看看孩子的照片吧」</p><p> </p><p>「可以是可以，不过可别被宇宙最可爱吓一跳哦？」</p><p> </p><p>「那个木头柱子果然不该放在那边的吧？再往这边一点的话看起来更好、构造上也是…」</p><p> </p><p>「彰、就算是专业人员也很烦啊」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>聚会气氛正盛。简直是地狱图景。</p><p> </p><p>嘛，看一眼就知道5个大男人聚在一起喝酒会变成什么无法无天的地带……。</p><p> </p><p>每个人都沉醉在酒中，各有各的醉态。彰滔滔不绝口若悬河，杜生仿佛眼神很生气的坐在那。贵一喝醉了就爱笑、筷子滚到地上还在笑，尊的话、看起来有些困了，眼波流转、面颊泛着红潮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………说实话、对眼睛不好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>说到我，多亏酒量大、还没有醉到大家那种程度。所以可以对周围的情况进行分析。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>结果还是没能和尊好好聊一聊，今天的对话也只有短短的一声「哦」而已。互相都是一副什么事都没的表情。</p><p> </p><p>稍微有点失望、再稍微多给点反应嘛，一边思考着某些不太明白的东西，一边用手往空了的杯子里倒日本酒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「说起来、尊很怕热啊。头发剪掉吧？」</p><p> </p><p>没错，在宴会上引发了新话题的是杜生。眼神没什么变化的坐着、情绪跌到冰点以下，那样子多半是喝高了。</p><p> </p><p>「吵死了、你是tamo桑吗。别管我。我是章鱼〜需要伸长触手」</p><p> </p><p>语气粗鲁，肯定是醉得很厉害了。尊有些口齿不清。</p><p> </p><p>「现在有多长了？稍微解开一下吧。这些长毛绝对是让你看起来像恶劣的金融业者的原因之一」</p><p> </p><p>「烦死了啊贵一…谁知道啊。…………看吧、就这么长」</p><p> </p><p>啪飒…、在尊解开头发的瞬间、我差点把嘴里的酒喷出去。</p><p> </p><p>「很可爱哦尊！头发散下来真超可爱的！啊、别别别！别挂在耳朵上啊！」</p><p> </p><p>「不挂耳朵上吃饭很碍事啊。还有别再说可爱了，真恶心」</p><p> </p><p>「不、绝对是不挂在耳朵上比较好！呐、杜生！」</p><p> </p><p>「彰太吵了」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我见过尊散下头发的样子。住在我家的时候。</p><p>但是，没把头发挂在耳朵上的尊还是第一次见，不禁睁大了眼睛想着印象居然会如此不同吗。</p><p> </p><p>要问可爱还是不可爱、很可爱………。</p><p>总是很不爽的蹙着眉的尊，因为喝了酒、看上去比平时要年幼，我生平第一次在看到尊的时候心脏扑扑扑的跳个不停。</p><p> </p><p>然后、</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和尊对视了。</p><p> </p><p>他只是怼了我一句「干嘛」、我就又开始小鹿乱撞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>零点的时候同学会结束了，各自回到原来的生活轨道。</p><p>我的话、到最后还是没怎么醉，于是打车回家了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…………把完全睡着了的尊放在身边。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道尊的家在哪、没办法只能去我家了，而且不知道为什么大家一致同意把尊推给我。可恶、这些家伙只是嫌麻烦罢了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出租车在我住的公寓前停住，下了车、架着尚未醒来的尊的肩膀、就像是醉汉和看护者一样一起登上楼梯。途中尊的小腿相当正气凛然的咚咚咚撞到了阶梯好几次，希望他明天能够反省都撞出淤青了也没醒过来的自己。</p><p> </p><p>取出钥匙打开门、走进漆黑一片的房间。开不开灯也没什么太大差别，于是用手摸索着靠直觉撑着尊挪到了卧室。</p><p> </p><p>在床前稍微思考了一下，决定先把尊丢在床上。总觉得非常生气。</p><p> </p><p>不是对把尊硬推给我的事感到生气。</p><p>是对贵一、对彰、对杜生、对他们夸赞尊放下头发的样子可爱得不得了的事而生气。这种感情到底是什么、靠着自己这38年间的恋爱经验还是可以理解的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嫉妒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>希望我是尊心中的第一位。希望那种、欲求不满的表情不要让我以外的家伙看到。因为一直在他身边的人是我。尊是………尊、他…………</p><p> </p><p>一边困惑于在自己心中萌芽的不可思议的感情，一边看着瘫软在床上不省人事的尊。</p><p>仰躺着的状态下微张着嘴的睡颜有点傻。当然头发也乱糟糟的。</p><p> </p><p>突然、想起了那时嘴唇的触感。</p><p> </p><p>那个时候、在体内奔跑的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>被满足的心。</p><p> </p><p>想要触摸、无法停止的冲动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>………再一次……、再试一次的话、就能体会到那种心情吗。</p><p> </p><p>手轻轻地抚摸着睡着的尊的脸颊。然后用大拇指来回摁碾干燥的嘴唇。…反复、描绘着。</p><p> </p><p>咕、听到了自己咽口水的声音。</p><p> </p><p>小心翼翼地朝铺散在床上的长发伸出手、温柔地梳理着。与顽固好胜的他极为不称，头发的质感蓬松而柔软。不由得露出了微笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「又要接吻吗」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「ta…、keru……」</p><p> </p><p>什么时候醒过来的。不知何时睁开眼睛的尊仿佛褪去了醉意、一副冷静的模样。我则完全变成了被蛇盯上的青蛙。</p><p> </p><p>「这里除了我和你以外就只有苔藓君哦。多好的机会啊、来说个明白吧。拜你所赐我这两个月都要气死了」</p><p> </p><p>尊的视线快要使我屈服了，不过他人是躺着的、而且我的手指还压在他嘴唇上。这样一来也不知道谁更占优势了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「那个时候为什么亲我」 </p><p> </p><p>「欸、啊、什、…情、情不、自…禁？」</p><p> </p><p>「别打马虎眼」</p><p> </p><p>不知道是不是不满意我的回答，尊眉间的皱纹加深了，嘿咻了一声、像个大叔似的总算直起了上半身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「那个啊，我不会说我是你的什么、给我负起责任之类的娘兮兮的话。不如说、总觉得有点恶心。心里静不下来。那尊君呢？是看起来想和谁亲吻一样吗？一副陶醉的表情吗？居然和那个认真过头的石头脑袋大和君接吻了你知道吗？就算这么说、但最让我生气的还是没有做出任何抵抗就接受了这件事的自己…！这算什么、到底要怎么办才好啊！？全部都是你的错呀你这西红柿！」</p><p> </p><p>「谁、谁是西红柿啊！我也不知道啊！总觉得，在幕原的时候、还有之前的事件的时候尊一直都在我身边、一直支持着我……终于意识到之后、就不知不觉的抱紧你亲了你！刚才尊喝得烂醉如泥被贵一他们缠着也是、尊旁边的人明明是我…欸、啊嘞、这个事没什么关系啊。所、所以、那个……那个时候，虽然我嘴笨不太会说话、但是我觉得尊非常重要。即使过去20年也依然追随着我、真的很感谢这样的你……」</p><p> </p><p>糟了……。中计了，要知道这可是尊的得意技——你有来言我有去语…。然而，尊只是歪着头、一脸茫然的看着我。</p><p> </p><p>「也就——是说，总结一下、意识到至今为止给我添了很多麻烦的大和君怀着感谢or珍惜的心情拥抱之后亲吻了我。这就是最终答案？」</p><p> </p><p>「不知道啊…。怎么说呢…、无法用言语表达」</p><p> </p><p>「你是小田和正吗。啦〜啦〜啦〜♪才不是嘞」</p><p> </p><p>哈……、两人同时叹了口气，房间重新陷入寂静。</p><p> </p><p>「呐，我们到底在急什么？」</p><p> </p><p>我在黑暗中嘟囔着，尊没有底气的小小声回话了。</p><p> </p><p>「我在急着想你是不是对我抱有恋爱情感」</p><p> </p><p>「re・n・a・i…？」</p><p> </p><p>「怎么了大和君。电池突然没电了吗？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>恋爱情感。</p><p> </p><p>恋爱情感、是那个意思吧。</p><p> </p><p>我、对尊…？</p><p> </p><p>恋爱……！？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「总之就是这样吧。跟你没完没了的讨论下去事态也不会有任何进展。好！我明白了。这样的话、就再试一次吧」</p><p> </p><p>「试、试什么……？」</p><p> </p><p>讨厌的预感涌上心头、不由自主的想往后退，但是尊眼疾手快地抓住了我的肩膀，我被吓了一跳、怔愣的一瞬间便被他推倒坐在了身上。所谓骑乘的状态。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>透过薄薄的窗帘沐浴在月光下的尊有几丝妖艳的味道，受到光线照耀的波浪卷发也显得神圣起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「想逃的话就逃吧。头脑简单四肢发达的筋肉教师。打也好踢也好、来反抗啊」</p><p> </p><p>与粗鲁的语气不同，尊轻轻抓住我的下巴、稍微向上抬起慢慢地靠近。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是安静地、在安静得可怕的氛围中我们的嘴唇再次重叠。</p><p> </p><p>和那时一样只是触碰的轻吻。然后我冲动地将放在尊腰间的手臂收紧、用力按住他的后头部。接着用舌头强行撬开尊干燥的双唇、贪婪地吞噬着他惊愕的悲鸣。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯———！！嗯！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>粗暴地压制住挣扎的尊、追上逃跑的小舌执拗地纠缠住与之共舞。</p><p> </p><p>激烈过头的深吻持续着，直到已经到极限的尊腰部发颤、唾液沿着我的下巴滴落下来润湿脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>噗哈、分开之后尊气喘吁吁的调整着呼吸、离开了我的怀抱、和我一样倒在床上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看着脸颊通红的尊我的下半身猛地起了反应。</p><p>这次我爬过去用四肢将仰面躺着的尊圈笼在身下。然后梳理他的长发……、让它们变得凌乱。</p><p> </p><p>「……这样的表情、这样的姿态，不要让其他人看见」</p><p> </p><p>现在的我、到底是一副怎样的表情呢。</p><p> </p><p>看着这副表情的尊眼瞳湿漉漉的、哼笑出声。</p><p> </p><p>「你、喜欢我吧」</p><p> </p><p>「……是煽动人的尊不好。你是确信了之后才引诱我的。谋略家」</p><p> </p><p>「我……、不知道…」</p><p> </p><p>「那么、来抵抗啊」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>重新将嘴唇相贴，比刚才更深入地勾缠舌头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>距尊察觉到贞操危机推开我跑进卫生间还有3分钟。</p><p>距尊离开后，我在洗澡的时候抚慰自己、并用贤者时间让自己冷静下来还有15分钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>